The Pocky Game
by Beth of Liz
Summary: Mira knows Lucy likes Erza so she decides to call Lucy over while a group of them are drinking, which soon turns into a couple of rounds of Pocky. Oneshot Lucy x Erza fanfic


**Authors notes: So I don't know how many of you have played the Pocky game before but it really is a great set up to get 2 people that like each other to play, so this is basically what the story is framed around so enjoy, plus I just really ship this pairing and wanted to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

"Hey Lucy come join us" called Mira, "Sure" Lucy said while giving a sweet smile to the group she was walking toward. The group consisted of Cana with her drink in hand, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Levy, Mira and Erza. "Hey guys what's up" the small blonde said while taking a seat next to Mira, "We're just having a couple of drinks and hanging out, might even play a game or two" Cana said that last part with a gleam in her eye, she had plans and Lucy didn't have a clue what they were.

"Hey I have an Idea" Mira said rising from her seat grinning wildly, "How about we play a Pocky Game" everyone groaned at the idea and Mira's eyes began to water causing all to suddenly agree. Mira had a knack for knowing who liked who in the guild and for her no one could keep that a secret. "Who's up first" Elfman said in his deep gruff voice looking around at the people at the table. "How about..." Mira paused while looking for a pair "Gray and Natsu".

"Whhhhhhaaat!" Natsu yelled "You have got to be kidding me!" he rose from his chair and started backing away, "This is ridiculous, I'm not playing Pocky with that flame brain" Gray retorted looking at a now fuming Natsu. "Gray, Natsu play the game or you will both be punished" Erza said giving a death glare from hell. "Aye" Natsu said petrified of the woman, Gray and Natsu now cringed as the pocky stick was placed in each of their mouths.

The slowly made it to the end until their lips made contact and they quickly pulled apart coughing and spluttering, trying to rub their lips clean, Cana was now hysterical on the floor from laughter after seeing the boys reaction. "Lucy your up" Mira said now grinning, Mira knew who Lucy liked and it was just her luck that they were at the table right now, "With?" Lucy sillily questioned knowing the answer, "How about" she paused for effect "Erza"

Erza stepped up to the challenge not afraid of a little lip to lip action, Erza grabbed the pocky stick and placed one end of it in her mouth walking over to Lucy so she could take her end and start the game. As the stick entered Lucy's mouth she began to blush heavily, her face matched the colour of Erza's hair, they slowly made their way down the pocky stick, once they reached half way Erza placed her hands on Lucy's arms to hold the girl stable. "I can't believe this is going to happen, she's so close I can feel her breathing" Lucy thought, her lips now only a few centimetres away from the female knight.

She closed her eyes as they neared lip contact, suddenly a soft pair of lips met Lucy's, except they stayed there longer then she expected and for a second she could have swore Erza deepened the kiss, it was suddenly over and Lucy stood there stunned. "Was that my imagination" Lucy thought walking back to her seat; Mira gave her a wink which got her a glare from Lucy. I few more games played and Lucy decided to go home; she was tired and after kissing Erza a thousand things were running through her mind.

"I'm gonna go home guys, night" Lucy soon stood up and was heading for the door, "Lucy wait" came a voice from the group, Erza came running up "I'll walk you home" Erza said with a small smile. "No you don't have to really its fine" Lucy tried to say that she didn't need to be walked home but Erza insisted so Lucy left with Erza by her side. Though Lucy wouldn't deny it she was happy that the equip mage had chosen to accompany her, but why did she want to walk Lucy home?. There air was still and the stars were out, it was a clear and beautiful night, Erza walked closely to Lucy, accidentally brushing against Lucy's hand causing her to pull away apologising , Lucy had never seen Erza look...embarrassed like this before. The trip was silent and somewhat awkward; Erza walked Lucy all the way to the door and waited for the blonde to unlock it and open it slightly ready to enter.

"Thanks for walking me home" Lucy said with a smile, "Your welcome" Erza said while scratching the back of her head slightly nervous. "Goodnight Lucy" Erza said and before Lucy could reply the scarlet haired mage had kissed her fully onto the lips, it took Lucy a moment before the shock wore off and she reacted, pushing into the kiss. She moaned slightly as she felt Erza's arms wrap around her waist pulling her close, hers instinctively wrapping around Erza's neck. The kiss lasted a few moments but it left both women breathless.

The both still stayed in the embrace, Lucy looking up into Erza's eyes that seemed to be filled with a look she had never seen from the woman before, it was something of adoration. Lucy smiled and placed her forehead against Erza's and giggled slightly, "I've always wanted you to do that" Lucy said while brushing her nose against Erza's earning her a slight chuckle from the taller woman, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that" was Erza's honest reply that earning her another small kiss to the lips. "Goodnight Erza" she said with one final kiss to the woman's lips, "Good night Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Erza began her walk back to the guild leaving a giddy Lucy behind.


End file.
